


The Day You Lost Your Car

by ClaireScott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Dom Dean, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lost your car. That's unacceptable, Mr. Winchester thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day You Lost Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Apologies for all the mistakes!

You knock on the door. It feels somehow false and strange to knock at the door to the motel room you share with Dean for at least two weeks now. Knock-knock-knock. After a look around you take a deep breath. You want this so badly and this is the first opportunity in weeks. A free afternoon.  
You know Dean will take a look out of the window first; he’s going to watch who’s in front of the door. That’s why it takes so long. Should you knock again? In the moment you lift your hand you hear his voice: “Come in.”  
Clearing your throat you open the door to the shabby motel room. Dean is sitting at the table – again, you guess -, apparently doing some research. You close the door in your back – and stand still, silent for a few seconds, until Dean looks up, lifting his brows and making an inviting gesture. He’s openly confused about your unusual behavior. Typically you storm into the room, talking nineteen to the dozen. But not today.  
You could stop now. Nothing has happened. You could offer some help, take a seat and everything would be fine. But this won’t help against the need, the urge you feel in your belly, your chest, on your skin and, big as Castiel’s real form, in your head.  
“Mr. Winchester. Sir.”  
Dean gives you another confused look, furrowing his brows, before answering carefully: “Uhm, yes?”  
“I am sorry, but I ... I lost the pickup.”  
“You lost the pickup?”  
“Somehow. It’s stolen. I am terribly sorry.”  
Dean stands up, watching you closely, coming nearer. He takes a look out of the window and makes a gesture to the parking lot.  
“Your pickup is parked right there, (Y/N).”  
You sigh in desperation and roll your eyes. You didn’t think he would be so slow on the uptake.  
“Mr. Winchester. Sir.” You aver and duck your head in a submissive gesture. “Please. Don’t be upset. Maybe I can do something to ... to make amends.”  
The grin that flickers over his face tells you that he gets the idea. He turns around, taking a seat at the table again, giving you a thoughtful look.  
“You lost the pickup, Miss (Y/L/N)? Did I get that right?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“That’s bad. A debacle. I’m disappointed. Again.”  
“I was afraid of that, Sir, and I have barely words for how sorry I am.”  
There’s a pause, Dean drums his fingers on the tabletop, pretending to think about your misdeed.  
“What did I tell you what’s going to happen when you bungle something again?” Dean asks after a few seconds, giving you the chance to tell him your wishes.  
“You said you would …” You take a deep breath, feeling the shame rushing through your body, making you wet and horny.  
“Yeah? Go on.”  
“You would give me a proper spanking and fuck me afterwards.”  
“That’s what I said. Right. And you’re willing to make the amends I demand?” Dean asks, folding his arms.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good. Strip. Slowly.”  
You take your time, giving him a good show of a shy girl, who is really afraid of him and of the things that will happen in the near future. The bulge in his jeans is impressive and you’re cheering inwardly. He likes it, it turns him on as much as it turns you on.  
“Sir, please,” you whisper as you’re standing in your underwear at the door.  
“Are you attached at your job, Miss (Y/L/N)? As far as I know you’re dependent on the salary payment.”  
His voice is calm and stern and you feel an intensive prickling in your belly. God, he gets you so wet. Slowly you take your bra and your panties off, eliciting a little smile on Dean’s face.  
“Come here”, he demands, “Crawl.”  
Down on your knees and hands you bite on your lower lip and start crawling through the room until you reach Dean’s feet.  
“I could accustom myself to this view, Miss (Y/L/N). You look gorgeous.”  
Dean smiles and caresses your cheek, a touch you instantly lean in.  
“Are you afraid?” He asks, leaning forward, grabbing your chin, forcing you to look at him.  
“Yes, Sir. A little bit.”  
“Thought so. You play you pay. And a pickup is a fucking expensive thing to play with.”  
“Dean …” You sigh, dropping your eyes in submission.  
“It’s still Mr. Winchester, Miss (Y/L/N).”  
“I’m sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.”  
“Get up. Put your hands on the desk, palms down.”  
You do as you’re told, watching him closely as you’re standing there, with your ass exposed and your legs trembling in anticipation and need.  
Dean stands up, stepping behind you and you take a look over your shoulder. His thoughtful gaze is wandering over your legs, your ass, and your pussy.  
“You’re wet. Bawdy and wet. Do you fantasize about my cock in your pussy, Miss (Y/L/N)?”  
“Yes, Mr. Winchester, I do. Very often.”  
His big hand caresses your ass, every square centimeter of your skin before he lifts his hand and asks: “How many blows are adequate for losing a 30.000-Dollar-pickup? What do you think, Miss (Y/L/N)?”  
“Uhm, 30, Mr. Winchester?” You suggest, closing your eyes.  
“I don’t think that’s enough. One blow for a thousand dollars? We’ll do 30 today and 30 next week. And that’s a really good deal for you and your ass, Miss (Y/L/N).”  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Mr. Winchester.”  
Dean hunkers over you, bringing his mouth near your ear.  
“If I’m too tough say “red”, got it?” He whispers and you nod.  
He starts gentle just as you had expected. But Dean wouldn’t be Dean if he would let you take the easy way out. The last five strikes are so painful you have to fight the tears in your eyes. Your skin is burning and the horniness makes you shiver. You need to come so badly. Dean breathes heavily, taking a seat and nods to his pants.  
“On your knees again. Take me out.”  
His head falls back as you lick over the tip of his cock. You take him in your mouth, tasting Dean and sex, massaging him with your tongue. It doesn’t last longer than two minutes and Dean has his fist buried in your hair, directing your movements. You taste the first drop of pre-come and sigh in utter satisfaction.  
“Stop,” he commands and you hold still. “You’re really talented in making amends, Miss (Y/L/N).”  
“Thank you, Sir”, you mumble around his cock, seeing his grin through your lashes as you look up.  
He pulls on your hair until you lose the contact to his cock, gets up and leads you, his hand still fisted in your hair, to the bed.  
“On your back. Spread your legs. Let me see my reparation.”  
He watches your opened and willingly form while he strips: “I wanna kiss you, Miss (Y/L/N). Is kissing part of the amends you offering?”  
“Yes, of course, Sir.” You answer, “Everything you want.”  
“Awesome,” he smiles, crawling over you, bringing his lips to yours.  
The kiss is soft and gentle and you sigh as you feel his fingers at your pussy.  
“You’re ready,” he states, “Wet enough for two cocks. You’re such a greedy and bad girl.”  
“I’m a slut, Mr. Winchester,” you moan, lifting your hips to meet him halfway.  
“My slut, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, Sir.” You whisper, moaning as he enters you slowly.  
The feeling of being widened and stretched is exquisite; the hungry look in his eyes makes you hornier than ever.  
“Like it?” He asks, smiling.  
“Yes, yes, please! Fuck me, Sir, please fuck me!”  
And he does. By every trick in the book. Your orgasm hits you in the moment he flicks his thumb over your clit, and again as he slaps your red, luminous ass.  
“Will you ever lose a pickup?” He pants, hammering his cock in your pussy.  
“No, Sir. I won’t,” you rasp, clinging your legs around his hips, fisting the sheets in a desperate search for hold.  
He closes his eyes as he reaches his climax, a deep growl coming from his chest. Dean collapses over your body, covering every inch of your skin. You feel his hot skin and his hard muscles, his solid weight and you’re happy as never before. You did it. And it was great.  
“Baby,” Dean sighs after a few minutes, “You were incredible. So good. Loved it.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Winchester”, you chuckle, caressing his back.  
“Can’t hardly wait for next week for part 2.”  
“Me too, Dean. Thank you so much for playing along.”  
“You’re very welcome. It was really fun. And I enjoyed it way too much I guess.”  
“Nah. You can’t enjoy this way too much, Dean. We both love it so it’s okay.”  
Dean rolls on his back, patting invitingly on his chest.  
“Come here, Miss (Y/L/N). We have to talk about a few more misdeeds you have to make amends for.”  
You laugh and kiss him deeply before following his orders.  
“I love you, Mr. Winchester.”  
“Love you too, Miss (Y/L/N). And by the way: Don’t you dare using baby as access to a scene.”  
“Never ever, Mr. Winchester. I promise.”  
“Good girl.” Dean smiles and kisses you back.  
“Mr. Winchester?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t be at the office tomorrow. My ass hurts as hell.”  
“You are at the office tomorrow, Miss (Y/L/N). Your ass isn’t of any interest as you spend the day on your knees, blowing me. Understood?”  
“Of course, Sir.”  
“Next time you’ll drive the 300.000-Dollar-Rolls-Royce. Just for your information, Miss (Y/L/N).”  
“Oh, my god”, you laugh, “What have I done?”  
“You play you pay, honey”, Dean grins and slaps your hot, red ass gently.


End file.
